A Sister's Sacrifice
by VampCristal
Summary: Crista Phantomhive, has just returned from being a slave to many people hoping to live with her little brother and be happy; but when someone threatens to kill Ciel, Crista must step up and play the role of older sister, and do all that she can to protect him, even if it costs her, her own life. OC and Sebastian fanfic, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Rated M for lemon and language.
1. Return Home and Tears

A cold winters night, beautiful snow falls from the sky as a girl of 16 walks up to the Phantomhive's mansion as she gulps and knocks on the door. " Sebastian, will you answer that, I need to get ready for bed." she hears someone say inside as she hears footsteps approch the door as it opens and she sees a man looking about in his early 20's with black hair and gorgeous red eyes glancing down at her. " Oh hello there miss, are you lost?" he asks her as she clears her throat and says, " no I'm looking for Ciel Phantomhive, is he avaliable?" The man steps aside as he says, " please come in, I'll go fetch him right now." The girl looks inside then walks inside as the man shuts the door behind her and he walks up the stairs to Ciel's room. The girl looks around the room and sighs. " _I'm finally home, I hope_?" she says to herself as the man returns again and says " I present Ciel Phantomhive miss." The girl looks up at the 12 year old boy with black hair and one eye blue and the other covered up. " Crista….si..sister is that really you?" Ciel says as she smiles at him and says, " yeah, I've finally got done with my travels, and I'd thought I'd come home to visit you and our pa…" she didn't finish her sentence as Ciel ran over and hugged her tight trying not to cry as she hugged her little brother back.

" I thought you were killed as well, someone told me they found a body of a girl in America that they couldn't identify." he says as Crista unhugged from her brother and looks at him, " Ciel, I uhhh. I don't know if I should tell you exactly why Mom and Dad sent me on that travel to America." she says as he looks at her. " What do you mean sister?" he asks as she sighs again and says " Ciel I was born with special abilitys, powers if you will, that Mom and Dad couldn't understand. So they sent me away, telling you that I was on a long trip for school. Ciel they sent me away because they thought I was some kind of demon or possed girl." Ciel looks at her a little shocked as he says " You mean mother and father sent you away and lied to me, because they thought you were evil or something like that!?" Cristal nods her head as Ciel bites his bottom lip in anger as he looks at the man who was standing there the whole time, " Sebastian, prepare a room for my sister, she will stay here with me. I'm not losing her again. Sis your home now, and you can help me locate mother and father's killer." he then walks up the stairs to his room as Crista looks to Sebastian as he bows to her and says " Will you follow me please miss Crista."

Crista nods her head at him as he leads her up the stairs and to the right where a room has been set for her already. " I hade a feeling we'd get a new person living here, so I hade this room prepaired ahead of time. Never thought it was another Phantomhive, and a magic one at that." Crista looked at him as she says, " maybe I shouldn't have told Ciel the truth too soon." Sebastian takes her hand in his gloved one and looks into her brown eyes. " Don't worry miss Crista, Ciel has been thru a lot, with the death of his parents, and not knowing why they were killed." he says as Crista looked into Sebastians red eyes and felt as if she was being drawn into them. " I heard about that, I wanted to hurry back here at the time; but….my master at the time wouldn't let me." she said looking away as Sebastian notices her right shoulder scarred up as he says, " you were traded off as a slave weren't you, because of your special abilitys huh?"

Crista looks back at him and backs away a little in fright, " you can tell can't you?" she then notices Sebastian looking at the hurt in her eyes as he nods his head slowly as Crista looks at the ground again. " I was born with a very strange ability. I can do elemental powers, and I can also go into a wolf hybrid form, the first time that happened, my mother and father freaked out thinking, I was possed by a demon and sent me away." she looks up at Sebastian and shakes her head a bit " sorry, I usually don't tell strangers about my abilities. Uhh thanks for showing me to my room Sebastian." she says as Sebastian opens the door for her and let's her hand go as she walks into her room as he closes the door behind her and she flops on the bed trying hard not to burst into tears.

Crista doesn't remember when exactly she fell asleep, but the sun light came thru her window and onto her face as she streatched and looked out the window. " That's right, I came back home last night, I wonder if Ciel hade a decent sleep as well?" she wondered as there came a knock at her door. " Enter." she said as a girl with red hair and glasses walk in and says " Good morning miss Crista. Ciel has asked that I help you with a lot of things then the other guys while you stay with us. My name is May-Rin." she bows as Crista stands up and says " please rise, I don't like ordering people around much, huh. Hey when did this nightgown put on me?" May-Rin looks at Crista, as she replies, " well I say you last night fall asleep in your clothes so I uhh dressed you in that and made sure you got to bed ok." Crista walked over to her and smiled. " Thank you May-Rin. So what am I to wear for the morning?" she asks as May-Rin walks over to a walk in closet and opens the doors, " Master Ciel has chosen somethings you might like miss, come over here and pick out something." she says as Crista walks over to the closet and walks in looking at all the items. Crista couldn't hold back the tears anymore, as they came pouring out of her eyes as she feel to her knees crying as May-Rin walks over to her and gentle hugs her. " It's alright, we are here for ya." she says as Cristal hugs May-Rin back as May-Rin strokes her hair to calm her down. After Crista stops crying she wipes her eyes and says, " sorry about that, I've been treated poorly and like dirt for 12 years, so seeing this kind of stuff just over did it for my emotions. I've hid them for too long." May-Rin smiles at Crista and says, don't worry Crista, your safe here. Noone will hurt you here ok, now pick something out to wear and meet me outside, then I'll take you to the breakfast table." Crista nods her head as May-Rin walks out and Crista stands up and picks out a beautiful black dress with a blue trimming to it, and flat heeled shoes. She get's dressed then walks out to look at herself in the mirror.

What she sees is a 16 year old girl who her whole life has been treated poorly and like a true wolf then a normal girl. So now she hopes that she can start over and help her little brother out with the Phantomhive's company and the search for the people who killed her parents. She walks out into the hallway and sees May-Rin talking to Sebastian. " Ah you look amazing Crista." May-Rin says as Crista looks away as she quickly put's her dark red brown hair up into a half ponytail as Sebastian walks over and bows at her, " Good morning miss Crista, Ciel is in the dinning room waiting for you to join him." he says as Crista nods her head and then asks " May you show me where that is, I need to get use to the house again." Sebastian stands up and replies, " of course, May-Rin, go and help get the breakfast set up please. Follow me Crista." May-Rin nods her head and runs off to the kitchen as Sebastian leads Crista to the dinning room.

_ Stopping for now ., I hope to continue this. This is just to see how a shot at a Kuroshituji ( Black Butler) fanfic would work. Please review and let me know._


	2. Meeting Grell Sutcliff

_Chapter 1 recap: Crista has gotten dressed and is being escorted to the dinning hall by Sebastian. Let's read on._

Sebastian leads Crista to the dinning room where she walks in and sees Ciel sitting at the table already. " That dress looks nice on you sis." he says as Sebastian holds a chair out for her and she sits down. " Thanks Ciel." she replies, as she sits down and Sebastian pushes her seat in as he walks to the kitchen to get the meal. " Sister, I'm sure you've heard that mother and father were murdered right?" Ciel asks her as she looks at him and replies " yes I did; but I didn't hear much details." Ciel sighs and says, " I'm looking for whoever could have killed them. I need your help sister, even with your abilities it would be helpful right now." he says as Crista looks at the table. " I hope you aren't just letting me stay here because of my abilities little brother…I don't want to be treated like that again." she says shuddering at how her masters treated her if she didn't do what they said. Ciel looks at how scared his sister is as he sighs.

" No sis, I'm not ordering you to use your abilities to help me, I'm asking as your younger brother. Please help me find mom and dad's killer." Crista thought for a bit then looked up at him, " I will help you little brother. I can tell you don't wish to see me gone again." she says as Ciel smiles a little for her as Sebastian comes back out with the meal as he serves them. " Eat up you two, master Ciel we have a lot planned for today, so eat up and get your strength up got it?." he says as Ciel grumbles a little, " got it Sebastian." he says as Crista looks at Ciel some more. " Brother when did you start covering your right eye?" she says as Ciel put his fork down as Sebastian glances at Crista as Ciel replies, " I started this since I was 9 sis, it's something that Sebastian and I have going on." Crista looks at how Sebastian is glancing at her in a soft glare.

" I was just wondering Ciel, please tell Sebastian to stop glaring at me." she says as Ciel looks up at Sebastian. Crista was right Sebastian was glaring a bit at her. " Sebastian that is all for now, please go make sure the others are doing their chores." he says as Sebastian bows then leaves the room. Crista eats her food slowly when a rock with dynomite tied to it came hurling thru the window straight at Ciel and Crista moved him out of the way just as the dynomite went off and Crista blocked anything flying towards her and Ciel until the dust cleared. " Ciel are you *coughs* ok?" Crista asked as Ciel looked up at his sister who was bleeding from her head. " Master Ciel what just happened?" Sebastian shouted running in as he saw Crista stand up and help Ciel up as she looked at the rock and noticed a note rolled up under it. She walked over and took the note as Sebastian went over to Ciel to double check if he was alright. " Listen up Ciel Phantomhive, if you keep searching for your parent's killer, your'll be the next to die, and I will personality kill you myself. Signed Annominus." Crista read as she growled. Ciel walked over to her as she looked at him, " I guess this person is after me now, I won't let this scare me off from finding our parent's killer." he says as Crista wipes her forehead of the blood as more trickled down her face. " I'm gonna go wash up…and maybe then…I'll go and search for this basturd asshole who thinks they can threaten my little brother's life." she says as Sebastian sees her eyes flash hazel gold.

Ciel goes to reach out to his sister as she walks off trying not to bleed all over the place. Ciel lowers his hand and looks at Sebastian. " Sebastian, why can't I comfort her, I saw her eyes and I got scared." he says as Sebastian hugs Ciel and replies, " give it time master Ciel. You will learn not to be afraid when your sister changes." Ciel lays his head against Sebastian's shoulder as Sebastian picks up Ciel and walks him to his room. Crista walks into her room and walks into the walk in closet looking for another outfit to wear, for the dress she has on has been ripped by the explosion. " _Damn that idiot who thinks they can threaten Ciel's life…I will put an end to this_." she thought to herself as she changed into a black sleeveless shirt, a blue jeans jacket, black jeans and boots. She then put on her hands black fingerless gloves and slipped onto each wrist a ruby gemed bracelet.

After she put her hair up into a ponytail she opened the closet dorrs and walked into her room and over to the window. " So your really gonna go out there by yourself?" She hears behind her. " Who's there?" she the turns around and seeing a man of 24 with brown hair and green eyes and standard looking glasses standing in her doorway. " Who the hell are you?" Crista says as the man walks over to her and says " nice to meet you, I'm Grell." he holds a hand out to her as Crista glares at him. " How did you get here?" she asked as Grell stepped back a bit in fright. " I uhh just arived here, to help out with things and learn how to be a great butler." he says as Crista opens the window and stands on the ceil. " You a butler, please anyone can tell you'd suck at it. You're a shinigami aren't ya?" she says jumping off the window ceil and landing in a tree near the house as Grell goes running over to the window looking for her. " What the, she jumps from a second story window and survives!" he shouts as he sees a quick flash of grey fur go running by on the ground as he jumps out and follows it.

Crista( in her wolf hybrid form) ran thru the forest towards a nearby town where she jumped up into a tree and looked at everyone walking the streets. " _Someone in this town must now something, about the attack and murder at the Phantomhive's Mansion. I just need to be on my guard and sniff out who that might be_?" Crista says to herself from her hiding spot as she hears below her, " hey you there, what are you doing!?" Crista looks down and sees Grell looking up the tree she's hiding in as she rolls her eyes and jumps down landing infront of him as he backs up freaked out. " What's the matter, never saw a wolf hybrid before?" she asks as Grell smirks at her.

" So you're the one I'm suppose to look for." he says as his apperance changes, his brown hair becomes a dark red, his teeth look like a shark's, and his glasses change to a more fitting look for him. His outfit has changed too. " _He sures changes quickly…._" Crista thought to herself as Grell bows to her. " Why are you a shinigami looking for me?" she asks crossing her arms infront of her as Grell stands straight and replies, " because I was told of a wolf hybrid girl, who use to work with Will, he's my master or leader if you would call it that, and she was killed years ago; but there have been rumors that she was reborn, are you that exact same wolf hybrid?" Crista moves some of her grey silverish bangs from her face as she looks at Grell. " Your refering to Kami aren't you?" she asks as Grell looks all happy like and he grabs Crista's hands in his. " That's exactly who I'm refering to!" he says as Crista removes her hands from his.

" Listen Grell Sutcliff, if some reason I am the same Kami you heard of, why does it matter if I am?" she says as Grell looks at her about to cry, " because Kami was a dear friend to me and Will and I would love to see her again." he says as Crista sighs then hugs Grell as he looks down at her and wraps his arms around her shaking a little. " Oh Grell, your still the same as I remembered." Crista says as Grell sighs a bit and replies, " Kami, I've missed you my friend." Crista unhugs from him as she smiles at him. " Grell, you know why I'm here, please help me out with the mystery to the murder of the Phantomhive's leader and his wife from years ago. Plus call me Crista around Ciel, he doesn't know that I'm another person. I can't let him know his sister isn't who he thinks." she says as Grell nods his head and says, " I promise Crista. So you've reborned yourself as Ciel's sister; but why did you do that?" Crista moves her bangs again as she replies, " at first I laied low, putting on the normal human Crista Phantomhive, aughter of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. That was until the first threat came and my counciouness woke inside of her and she started to act just like me. She saw me one day in her reflection and accepted me. From that day on I've been awake and usuing her name and personality when I'm not like this."

Grell looks confussed as he thinks for a bit then says, " So that's when her parents started thinking something was wrong with their daughter, because you were acting like her, and they sent you away. Then there was noone there to protect the family anymore." Crista looks shocked as she says, " Wow Grell, you just summorized my whole life. Yes that is exactly what happened, and now that I'm back and Ciel is looking for the people who murdered Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, I must be there to protect him at all cost." Grell nods his head as he put's a hand on Crista's shoulder. " Why don't we go see if Undertaker, can help us out with anything?" he says as Crista shudders. " Undertaker, really. Come on Grell, he's a retired shinigami. How much help will he be?" she says as Grell takes her hand and says, " Come on Crista, let's go. Don't worry, I'll be there with ya." he then puts a hat over Crista's ears and drags her towards town.

_Stopping here for now. Please Please Please review. New chapter will be out asap, or due to a review. ^_^ have a great day._


End file.
